


Return to Netherfield Park

by DesertVixen



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Pairings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Charles Bingley and his wife Elizabeth return to Netherfield Park...





	Return to Netherfield Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).

Mrs. Bennet could scarcely believe her good luck. Not only had a young man of great fortune – five thousand a year! – a handsome young man of great fortune, come to Meryton, but he had taken Netherfield Park. 

More importantly, he had chosen one of her daughters as his wife. Mrs. Bennet had been sure that he would fall straight in love with Jane, but instead, Mr. Charles Bingley had been taken with Lizzie. Not that Lizzie wasn’t a fine-looking girl, but she wasn’t the classic beauty that Jane was. Lizzie also had a much more tart personality than her older sister, but Mrs. Bennet reflected that there was no accounting for taste. She would never criticize Mr. Bingley’s taste, of course, but she had found it mildly vexing that Lizzie should marry before Jane.

But she had.

Lizzie was not the only Bennet daughter to leave her father’s household this year. In a turn of events that was mildly shocking, Mary was also a married woman now. Mr. Collins, the cousin who would inherit Longbourn after Mr. Bennet’s death, had taken it into his head that he should relieve some of the unfairness associated with the entail by marrying a daughter of the house. So now, her bookish daughter was safely installed at Rosings Park.

Mr. Collins had hinted that he would like Jane’s hand, but Mrs. Bennet had put a stop to that straightaway. She could only assume that Jane was destined for something even better than five thousand a year, and had not been disappointed when Lizzie had brought Jane to London for a long visit, where she would be able to meet other fine young men. None of them had asked for her hand in marriage, but there was time.

There had almost been another marriage, but dear Mr. Wickham had been sent to a regiment in the North, just when she had thought he was on the verge of asking for Lydia’s hand. Lydia was young to be married, of course, but Mr. Wickham had been a very personable young man. Such a shame that he had no fortune of his own.

Very soon now, the Bingleys would be coming to Netherfield Park to open it for the season. Mrs. Bennet was looking forward to visiting Netherfield Park – and hoped that Charles and Lizzie had invited friends down to visit as well. It would be quite delightful if more of her daughters could find suitable husbands, although she doubted that any of them would be as lucky as Lizzie.

*** 

Elizabeth Bingley looked out the carriage window eagerly. She had found that she liked living in London, but she was excited to be returning home for a little while as well. The gentlemen would be able to enjoy the country life, while she would be able to enjoy comfortable visits with her family. She did miss them, particularly her father and Jane, and letters were simply not enough. Of course, she knew that her mother would be happy to see the social life of Meryton increase. Lizzie owned that her mother was, perhaps, a little more tolerable at a distance.

She still could not quite believe that Charles Bingley had chosen her for his bride. Lizzie had thought that Jane would catch his eye, as the two of them had very similar personalities. Perhaps, Lizzie mused, that was one of the qualities that had attracted her to him. 

There had been some rough patches with his sisters Caroline and Louisa, but Lizzie felt that those had finally been fought to a standstill. She and Caroline still sparred quite often, but everyone around them chose to pretend that it was friendly bickering and not out-and-out dislike. Lizzie supposed it was difficult for Caroline that she had not managed to bring her romantic plans to fruition. Mr. Darcy remained an unmarried gentleman.

Jane had visited over the winter, of course, and Lizzie had enjoyed introducing her to some of Charles’ friends. Charlotte Lucas had visited as well, although they had spent their time rather quietly. Then, of course, she had been able to visit the Gardiners much more frequently, which made her quite happy. Charles, being Charles, got along well with everyone, but she particularly enjoyed how he welcomed the Gardiners to their house. Caroline and Louisa were less pleased, owing to their desire to forget that the Bingley money came from the Bingley warehouses and other forms of trade. 

They lived a comfortable life together, if not quite as grand as Mr. Darcy at Pemberly. It was quite satisfying, especially now that Lizzie had begun to think that she was increasing.

She realized she had started daydreaming when her husband’s voice startled her from outside the carriage window, where he, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Darcy’s cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, were riding. Their other guests would join them in a few days – including her sisters-in-law. 

“Almost there, my dear,” he said with a grin. 

Lizzie smiled and nodded. Charles was the most considerate man she had ever met – even more so than her own father, if she was honest. She was a lucky woman indeed, and not because he had five thousand a year.

Last year, Netherfield Park had been the scene of several dramas.

Now, it would be their home. She was looking forward to some rambles along country lanes. The parks in London were lovely, but not as conducive to exercise as she would like. They were more of a place for the fashionable people to see and be seen. Here, perhaps Jane or Charlotte would join her and make the walks even more pleasant. 

They would throw a ball, of course – although Lizzie was mildly intimidated by the prospect. She had been relieved to find that the Bingley townhouse staff was easy to work with, and fancied that they enjoyed having her for a mistress. Here, though, she knew that everyone would have opinions about how Lizzie conducted herself. She would also have to deal with her mother, as she knew Mrs. Bennet would have very decided opinions about how Lizzie could best help her sisters – especially Jane. She could only be grateful that her mother had not tried to throw Jane at Mr. Collins. That situation had worked out well for everyone involved, much better than Lizzie had originally hoped. At least Charles’ attachment to her had kept her mother from throwing Mr. Collins at her head.

Her primary concern was hoping that she could help Jane and Charlotte find suitable partners they deserved. She thought that Mr. Darcy and Jane had been quite friendly in London, and wondered if that friendliness might turn into something more. It was certainly worth some thought. As for Charlotte, Lizzie had a few ideas, and she had even contemplated the idea of a match between Colonel Fitzwilliam and Charlotte. Time would tell, Lizzie told herself.

They came around the curve and Netherfield Park came into view. It was a fair prospect, but Lizzie was not interested in the wealth it represented, only the man who made it his home, who had made her his wife.

She indulged herself for a moment in the daydream of a blond little boy racing over the lawn, perhaps romping with his father and the dogs, envisioned herself strolling in the garden.

It was a very nice vision indeed. She looked forward to seeing all of it become real.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I found the prompt enjoyable and a little challenging. 
> 
> I don't think Mrs. Bennet would throw Jane away on Mr. Collins, not while she has Kitty and Mary to hand...


End file.
